


Penumbra of Despair

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Despair, Desperation, Disciple of Orion, Gen, Mark of Orion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: "Despair falls for the Inazuma Japan when betrayal comes on the least expected person"





	1. Black Bandanna

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin not belong to me but to Level-5 .... just do this for fun and hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the first time I use this platform, I'm new so, regards!  
> I uploaded this story to wattpad and fanfiction.net BUT in Spanish .... so it is the first time I have uploaded it in English so I already regret the spelling and grammatical failures (Don't blame me ... much of this is used by using translator and 50% of English knowledge)

The match between Russia and Japan was at its most critical point for both teams. Shortly before the end of the first half of the game something unexpected happened, the entry of 2 new players by the Russian team: A boy with short orange brown hair, short stature, light skin and big blue eyes with black pupils; while his partner was a mysterious white-skinned young man whose face was covered by a black cloth, from which only his opaque green eyes could be glimpsed.

For Hikaru, it was strange the entry of 2 strangers and less that it wasn't in the information he had collected from the enemy, the smallest one noticed that he was barely making his debut in the world cup but the mystery of the black cloth was that he was more disturbed not only by his air of mystery or by his unknown abilities but by his eyes ... empty eyes and lacking any brightness, as if it were just an empty shell, something that generated restlessness and chills, only a person with pink hair was given account of the situation but preferred to shut up.

Once he entered the field, the little boy went to talk to his captain with a smile, while the enigmatic man who covered his face followed him silently and without any emotion.

-Captain Froy! It is an honor to play by your side.

-I'm glad you're here, Malik. Surprise me, as well as our rival - He smiles softly at the boy.

-Okay, let's do our best ... Kuro-He speaks enthusiastically to his green-eyed companion in what he nods stiffly, which the white-haired captain realizes.

-Ne Malik, who is that boy? I never saw him in the workouts of which you were participating.

-He is Kuro ... until recently he joined the foundation and coach Masato recommended him to play in this match with the team- Froy watches closely that boy that his partner with distrust.

Meanwhile, Inazuma team tries to understand the new situation.

\- 2 new players?

-This gives me a bad feeling.

-Ichihoshi, do you know those new players? - Nosaka asks seriously.

-Sorry, it's the first time I've seen them ... but apparently Froy only knows one and he's that short boy.

\- What about the hooded guy? -The dark-skinned young man sees Hikaru refuse to move his head

-No idea ... but there is something about that boy that I don't like.

-We have to be careful with those 2 players, we don't know anything about them so we have to be cautious-says Kazemaru while going back to his position.

\- A danger? We will show that we can with anyone ... some rookies will be a piece of cake - Hiroto says with mockery with a smile.

-What Kazemaru says is true, we cannot trust since we are ignorant of the new members of Russia. Therefore, we must not lower our guard - Speak Nosaka with determination and lead his team to resume the game, except for a boy who intrigues the mysterious player.

-I have a bad feeling about this-Whispers Haizaki.

The game is retaken with the ball in possession of the European team, the members of Japan try to recover the ball with all their strength and that is something that the new members will not allow. Marik received the pass from one of his team members and decided to play a little with his rival.

-Let's see if you can with my rhythm -Dibble quickly in what moves towards the goal of the Japanese team.

\- I will not allow it - The defense of long pastel blue hair runs to steal the ball, but Kuabel does not allow it and decides to pass it to someone on his team.

-Kuro, do your thing- Kick him back and the mysterious boy named Kuro receives his partner's pass, thanking him with his eyes.

The Japanese do their best to steal the ball and barely make it, but for Haizaki, who had possession of the sphere, didn't expect any surprise.

\- _That mysterious boy, disappeared_ \- It was his thought that was interrupted by the warning of the Atsuya.

-Haizaki, behind you-By the time he started to react, Kuro runs at high speed and then jumps and flips, placing the ball between both feet, the brunette did not notice the moment the boy turned to his person to run away. .

For many, the movement of that stranger not only seemed familiar, but he was also alert to see a black lightning strike at the time of activating that enemy's hissatsu.

-Was it ... was ... Inabikari Dash? -Gojin asks surprised.

-Impossible ... the only one who is capable of doing that is Asuto.

-Maybe Kirina is right ... but isn't it that someone decided to copy Inamori's hissatsu? -Kazemaru asks.

-Whatever it is, he is not only copying that hissatsu but also in Asuto's movements.

-Be alert, there it comes- Norika shouts from the goal preparing to stop, but the enemy's movement left her frozen.

- **Darkling Bird** -Whispers Kuro from the air recede causing a powerful shot, which seems to be a dark ray and black birds. When the ball approaches the goal, the birds merge with the sphere forming a large bird that looks like a black phoenix.

The shot was so powerful that the short-haired goalkeeper did not resist stopping that hissatsu, being hit by that object and hitting the goal net. The score was 3-1 in favor of Russia and, therefore, the referee blows his whistle to end the first period of the match. Inazuma Japan was beyond itself, especially the members of Inakuni Raimon who knew perfectly that technique executed by Kuro.

-Fuck-shout of rage Ryouhei

\- It is without a doubt the Asuto's Shining Bird, but this would be the dark version - Says Kirina surprised.

-I don't like this, that guy is being the dark copy of Asuto ... How could Froy accept it on the team? -Hikaru wonders intrigued. Meanwhile, the substitutes, as well as the Japanese staff members comment on what happened.

-I can't believe that someone from Russia is copying Inamori's playing style.

-Goenji is right, it seems that the mysterious boy uses Asuto's way of playing.

-Not only that, Captain, the attacks are the same, but a darker version of what Inamori does ... How low can that base fall? -Nishikage watches his companions return to rest with the faces of despair and frustration.

-Don't be discouraged, guys, in the second half you can with everything-Anna tries to cheer him up, but his effort is in vain.

-Norika, are you alright-gosu? -The giant of the team asks to see his friend make a face of pain.

-I'm fine ... that boy's attack was too strong, sorry for not being able to block that shot.

-Don't worry Umihara, do your best in the next time-Mamoru encourages him a little thing that he achieves halfway.

-Trainer, what can we do if one of the players not only copies the style of play but also the techniques of Asuto? - Gojin asks waiting for a response from the Chinese, as well as the rest of the players.

\- Keep playing as always ...

\- Ha?

-It's useless to ask, Gojin. We have to play with all our strength to go around the scoreboard.

-Kozomaru is right, we can not give up like that out of nowhere ... we will win this match so that when Asuto returns, he can play with us in future matches-Endou gives words to increase the confidence of his team and smiles when he sees the faces of his renewed energy partners.

At his side, the Europeans rest and prepare strategies to keep the score in their favor, Froy watches Hikaru talk to Nosaka and Haizaki while his mind remembers the movements of the new member of his team.

- _That boy, there is something I don't like ... although Malik trusts him_ -A youthful voice interrupts his thoughts and decides to pay attention to Malik's conversation with Kuro.

\- Do you want us to make that attack? -The young man's face is surprised while watching his friend nod without making a sound.

\- Sure? We only did it once.

-If we want to beat them, we have to use it any way-Froy feels a chill run down his back when he first hears Kuro's voice ... a cold, monochrome voice.

-I understand ... I trust you, Kuro-Said that is given notice start the second time.

Japan launches a fierce counterattack with the mission of stopping and preventing Kuro and Malik from gaining control of the ball, Froy realizes the tactics used by the opponent and decides to ignore it. For Kuro it was a nuisance of the Japanese plan and it frustrated him to see how in the middle of the time in the complementary period, Japan scored 2 goals to tie the score. Angry, he gives the signal to Kuabel so he can perform that technique together.

Kuro kicks in a straight line to the right to be received by Malik, and decides to make a long diagonal shot to the left that the enigmatic soccer player receives thanks to his speed and throws the sphere in a straight line to the right. The blue-eyed young man catches the ball and decides to kick it in the left diagonal direction from which Kuro retrieves the ball to throw it. Both Malik and Kuro jump to perform a deadly lap.

- **Orion Spear** \- They kick at the same time to the goal of Inazuma in what a beam of red light is seen from the sky.

The Japanese have to stop that ball that falls with great speed and strength, but the attack was so powerful that none was able to stall the combined technique of the members and managing to hurt anyone who stood in the way. Norika was a victim of that technique which he could not stop being thrown with the ball to the goal net, giving the score of 4-3 in favor of Russia.

Froy was shocked by that powerful technique that Malik and that boy performed, not only managed to break the score, but also bent the opponent to avoid stopping the attack together.

-Damn ... that attack was powerful-Kozomaru says frustrated.

-Norika, how are you? -Kirina asks to see how the goalkeeper gets up with difficulty.

-I don't think it will resist another attack ... we must score fast or it will be too late-Comment with a grimace of pain the female group.

-We have no other choice ... we must use that technique or we will lose - Speak seriously Nosaka while with your eyes you indicate orders to both Haizaki and Sasuke.

The three players decide to command a final attack, one that Shuya knew perfectly and prayed that it worked to achieve the tie at least.

\- **Last Resort** -The 3 players shout sending a blue-violet dial to the goal of the Europeans. Kuro decides to stop the attack, which fails and is thrown to the ground and therefore the Russian goalkeeper fails to stop the ball causing a goal to tie the game.

The whistle sounds meaning the end of the game, 4-4 is the final score, which is a bit of relief for the Japanese. What nobody expected was Kuro's complaint to see that his "mask" falls somewhat damaged by trying to stop the Last Resort.

\- Too bad, it's a shame that my costume doesn't work anymore.

-Kuro ... you ...

-Don't worry, Malik, I was totally suffocated by using this during the game. Froy decides to see what was happening and stops being surprised to see that Kuro's face.

Hikaru decides to call his friend since it seemed strange that he did not react, when a scream approaches comes out of his mouth calling the attention of the whole present.

-If they are bothering those screams, they are causing me a headache. Kuro decides to turn around to reveal his physique to everyone, ignoring that a tense environment is born in the countryside.

Inazuma members had trouble accepting what their eyes saw, some were absorbed, others in shock and in denial, especially Hikaru, Nosaka and Haizaki. In front of them a young man with a black hair with a different hairstyle, average height, white skin and green eyes ... How the hell did this happen in such a short time? Until recently, that person wore the bluish uniform as a representative of Japan. But now he wears white uniform with a dark blue star and those green eyes that lacked the characteristic twinkle in his person, the same with her warm smile and cheerful which is replaced by one seriously.

-It's impossible-Shouts the long-haired brunette with anger.

-It is unexpected .... How did we not realize? -He wondered shocked pink hair.

-It can't be ... how could they ...- Whispers the one with short blue hair fighting so that her tears didn't come out.

-So this is your doing ... brother-The Perfect Spark captain says to himself while watching that guy who gets that black cloth to tie around his neck.

-Tell me it's a damn joke ... **TELL ME IT'S A JOKE, ASUTO?** -Haizaki approaches to grab the sweater of the lifeless green-eyed boy who watches the brunette indifferently and without emotion.

\- I know you? - Question with monochromatic voice Inamori, causing a negative impact around.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this story, which is the first fic that I translate into English.  
> Soon I will upload more stories that I do on wattpad but translated into English on this platform.  
> TO TAKE INTO ACCOUNT:  
> -This fic will be no happy ending  
> -The story is located in the same episode 37 only, as you can see, I focus on Asuto as a disciple of Orion.  
> -I will upload the episodes every week since I must translate it, it will be 4 parts.  
> I hope you like my story ...
> 
> See you!!


	2. Desperate Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro's true identity is known, but for Inazuma Japan, knowing this is the beginning of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin not belong to me but to Level-5 .... just do this for fun and hobby.
> 
> BEFORE STARTING THE CAP:  
> -With the "Orion's spear" attack, the design or movement when executing the technique simulates being the mark of the Seal of Orion.  
> -The techniques of Asuto seen in the previous chapter are the same as we know in the anime, but as a disciple of Orion because his hissatsu would be a dark version and for example we have Darkling Bird which is the evil / dark version of the Shining Bird.

The situation has become tense due to the events in that game. But it is better to make a summary for all those who still do not know what happened in the previous chapter ...

The match between Russia and Japan was very tight finishing with a 4-4 tie, the surprises were not only the debut of Kozomaru and Norika in Inazuma team but also Marik and a boy covering his face with a black cloth under Kuro's name from Perfect Spark.

During the game it is discovered that Kuro not only copies the style of play but also techniques of Inazuma Japan member Asuto Inamori; who was absent during the meeting. At the end of the game, the true identity of the enigmatic black handkerchief player is revealed and he was nothing more and nothing less than the missing Japanese midfielder, but this time ... the boys noticed that the Asuto they knew was very different from normal.

Hikaru was trembling with fear upon hearing the cold voice of the boy who saved him and helped him, his mind denied the idea that Orion had to do with Inamori's strange behavior. The rest of the team was speechless. What happened to your partner? Does the foundation have to do with its strange absence? Why did you play with Perfect Spark and not with them? Many questions were still without any answer.

For Haizaki, his world stopped when he heard those 3 words. He struggled for a moment to breathe and his anger was about to explode, the grip he has on the young man's sweater becomes stronger, something that for Asuto didn't even change his situation.

-Repeat what you said ... -The brunette whispers furiously.

\- Are you deaf? I hate to repeat the same thing - He pushes it hard which puts the Ryouhei on the ground. The well-known God Aphrodi helps his fallen companion.

-So ... Did you lose your memory? -The question that was asked Kirina was present in the minds of all players in Japan.

-More well, if this is the work of Orion?

\- I don't like this at all.

-Don't fuck me ... HOW IS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ME? DO I HAVE TO HIT YOU FOR YOUR MIND TO REACT?

-Haizaki calm down-Between Afuro and Osamu they had to grab to prevent Ryouhei from committing his threat.

-Don't you dare attack Kuro!- Malik approaches to defend his friend, but the Perfect Spark captain stops him and gives him a stern look.

-You better not get involved Malik ... let's go.

-But

-Don't worry Malik, I can with this-Asuto turns to give a small smile to his friend who looks at him with concern.

-I'll be waiting for you from here ... I trust you.

-Thanks ... Froy, you better go ahead. I'll take care of Malik, so don't worry-The look that Inamori gives to Girikanan worries him a little for what he decides to pay attention to, although for himself he didn't like the current situation. Last look at an anguished Ichihoshi to leave the field with his team.

Inakumi Raimon's teammates found it difficult to understand the context, until recently his smiling companion looked forward to the next game before he left the note that he would be absent from the camp. Norika and Sasuke were still new to the Orion affair and were wondering what was happening since, for them, it seemed odd that their friend was with the rivals, as well as the strange attitude he now possesses.

-Ne Asuto, did you forget about us? Don't you recognize us? -Mansaku approaches a little with his worried face.

\- Let go of me! If you do not remind us of good times, you will do so badly.

-I know that you are frustrated Haizaki but, hitting him you will not achieve anything, besides that you will get into trouble-Osamu tries to reason to an altered Ryouhei.

What nobody expected and left them out was the laugh coming from Inamori, they did not know why to do something like that despite the stressful environment.

\- Do not tell me that now he lost his mind? - Tetsunosuke whispers in fright as he watches his friend contort from the laughter that takes minutes to finish.

-It was fun guys ... I had a lot of not laughing in this way-The public's mind was mute to hear the words full of "mood" of the midfielder.

-I don't understand anything, gozu.

-Me neither....

-Hey, what's the matter? Is it bad that I laugh at their faces? They are worthy of photographing them - The voice of the green-eyed boy becomes cheerful.

-Maaaa how boring you are ... but do you know Haizaki? I had a feeling that it would bother you for my performance, though ... I didn't think you'd get to such extremes as wanting to hit me to remember.

\- MOMENT! ... That means you remember us?

-Of course I remember you ... you are fools to fall into my joke.

-It wasn't funny at all-Hiroto looks annoyed at the boy who was still laughing at the joke he had made.

-Asuto ... sorry to interrupt, but you can tell, why didn't you show up to play with us? - Endou approaches the young man seriously.

-It is true, besides, why play with the enemy? -Nosaka goes along with her captain.

-I'm glad to see new members, although it took me a lot to recognize them-Asuto ignores the question of the team leaders and focuses his gaze on the goalkeeper and the forward.

-Asuto, it's a relief that nothing bad happened to you.

-Don't ignore the questions they asked you, so answer-Sasuke interrupts Umihara seriously.

-It seems that you will lose weight has made you very grumpy, Kozomaru-Inamori pouches for the response provided by the striker.

-Let the damn joke and answer at once-Haizaki tries to control himself so as not to hit the boy who observes without emotion the blue sky that is now covered by thick clouds as a symbol of an upcoming drizzle.

\- Since everyone is here ... it will be better to clarify this.

\- Clarify ... this? -Hikaru wonders when he hears the whisper coming from the dark-haired man who now focuses his gaze on everyone, but that look turned cold.

- **From now, I declare my resignation to Inazuma Japan indefinitely** -10 words were detonating so that the hearts of the Japanese stopped for a moment.

\- What?

\- Did he ... say?

-Tsk ... if it's a joke, it's not pleasant at all.

\- This time it is not a joke, Hiroto ... this time I mean it - The atmosphere of the place was contrasted with the trembling smile that the now former Inazuma player had.

\- Can you ... know the reasons? -Quests the captain very seriously.

-Because I was an idiot and blind ... if it wasn't for my father, I would stay in the opposite place with all of you.

\- Your father?

\- What did you not read the note? I met my father and during the short time I was with him, he opened my eyes, and now I know who I should fight against.

\- Is your father ... a member of Orion? - Asuto's smile gets darker and darker as he lifts his bangs from his hair to show the boys something.

The hearts of others were shattered upon seeing the cruel truth: Orion's mark is tattooed on the boy's forehead. But for some like Hikaru, his soul was shattered by observing how that aberrant seal decorates the skin of the person who saved him while you can hear the loud thunder once announced the future storm that would unleash the place.

None realized that there were 2 people who were smiling with emotion when they saw that seal on the young man's skin, since they were still absorbed by that nightmare they were witnessing.

-No ... can't ... TELL ME THAT IT'S A LIE-Ichihoshi's choked scream rumbles around the place as he falls to his knees, the redhead along with Fudou help the young man sobbing loudly. The long-haired brunette asks both Afuro and Osamu to hold him tightly because his thirst for anger exploded when he saw that damn seal in that young man who changed his perspective of playing soccer. Nosaka was still still but her face was like the rest ... disconcerted by the betrayal of the one who supported the team even in difficult times.

\- Why Asuto ... why did you become a disciple? -Hao's question was the same as the public was asking.

-Because the foundation saves many people through soccer, but it would be impossible to achieve if you interfere with their plans. It was they who gave many boys a new opportunity and Malik is an example of that ... I hate myself, because in the past I thought they were the worst as you do.

-Don't be an idiot! Surely those guys kidnapped you and washed your brain.

-It's true, the Asuto we know wouldn't say that crap to support them.

-SILENCE -The scream caused by the technician of Inazuma Japan mutes the environment.

-Coach ... Won't you say anything about all this? -It was the question that the bluish long hair defense asked.

-Inamori ... there will be no going back after this, you know? -The seriousness of the words was in contrast to the smile that adorned the face of that man of Chinese descent.

-Since they put the seal on me, the answer has been very obvious.

-I refuse to accept this.

\- Coach, please! You can't accept, just like that-The girls who collaborate with the team tried to make the adult change his mind and refuse the idea of the young man leaving the team.

-Accept reality ... from now on, our paths separate as I will be against you. Really, you are pathetic that you cry for something as stupid as this - The ojiverde's voice becomes colder, penetrating more into the minds of his former partners. Suddenly he is hit on the ground due to the attack of a person trying to suffocate him.

-You're a damn ... I WAS FUCK EVERYTHING YOU SAID! HOW DARE YOU TO BETRAY US?, YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR LETTING CONTROL OF THOSE STUPIDS THAT WANT TO RUIN OUR SOCCER-Haizaki applied with force to the neck of that boy who him out of the darkness and revenge, he was useless to control the tears flowing on his face. In spite of everything, he could see how those lifeless green eyes of Asuto pumpkin his soul, as if that boy who enlightened everyone was no longer present.

-Let me go...

\- I WILL NOT DO IT!

-If you think that by trying to suffocate me you will achieve something ... you are very wrong.

-I DO NOT CARE

\- Accept it ... **I am a disciple of Orion from now and forever.**

-YOU'RE WRONG

-I won't be compassionate, so let me go.

\- ABOUT MY BODY - The forward loses his breath due to the strong blow to his abdomen, is thrown by the force of the attack made by Asuto and for the rest of the Japanese was the shock of the beating that the traitor had committed to his former partner .

Some decided to assist the striker as were Norika, Kirina and Sakanoue; others like Hiroto wanted to go over the traitor for hurting the boy, but Atsuya decided to stop him. The rest watched as the traitor stands to accommodate his clothes and wrap his neck with that black handkerchief.

-I told you, I wouldn't be compassionate.

\- How did you do that?

-I did not want to let go of the good ... it is not my fault-Asuto observes without emotion as Haizaki was writhing from the pain caused by the blow, he sighs with distaste and gives them a look of annoyance and coldness before speaking with a loaded tone of poison.

-I will give you a warning as an act of good faith: **Get away from the foundation** and play the FFI without problems, stop interposing with our plans and there will be no problem. But, if you remain foolish and hinder Orion ... **then I will be their executioner**. If I have to eliminate them for Orion to revolutionize this world, then I will gladly stain my hands as long as my father's wishes and what the foundation craves can be achieved.

With that said, Inamori leaves the place leaving his now former team ice cream for that threat. Malik, who had silently witnessed his friend's betrayal, follows him to accompany him at the exit of the stadium.

\- Are you okay? - He asks a little nervous.

-Now yes, I'm glad to finally reveal the truth and cut off relations with the enemy.

\- Sure?

-Malik ... Do not you like that is no longer part of that team?

-It's not that ... it's just that ... -Asuto decides to calm the blue-eyed young man stirring his hair with mischief.

-Relax ... also look on the bright side, you could debut in the World Cup as a Russian player -He smiles trying to cheer him up.

-It's true, it's still hard for me to calm down the excitement of the game. I'm even glad that we did a technique together.

-I know, even the captain of Perfect Spark was surprised by how effective it was.

-It's a pity that we tied ... I wanted us to win the game.

-We did it.

\- Eh? -Malik stops that statement.

-Perhaps we tied the game ... but with Inazuma Japan, they had their defeat at the time I betrayed them because for them, **they have lost their beloved sun** -The instant a lightning strikes, Asuto smiles grimly while his eyes flash darkness.

The rain makes an appearance in the stadium, the Japanese players are still shocked by the presence until recently. A betrayal by someone very dear was difficult to process and forget.

Hikaru collapsed product of shock, some of the known Inamori cry for this cruel act, veterans and some of the players decided to stand firm temper calm and quiet, but inside were broken. But with Ryouhei, he was trembling with fury as he watched the place where he was stabbed in the back until recently ... he was frustrated for not reasoning and preventing his partner from falling into the wrong path. With broken feelings, he shouts at the top of his lungs in the middle of tears next to that storm that was whipping, as if that meteorological phenomenon accompanied them in the pain of a whole team that have lost their beloved sun.

.

.

.

Long before they reached the exit of the stadium, a young man with white hair and blue eyes intercepts the Orion disciples to speak to them privately in search of answers.

-I was waiting for you.

\- Captain Froy? What are you doing here? - Kuabel is surprised to see the president's brother still in the stadium facilities.

-I need answers ... Inamori, why did you betray your own team?

-The answer is simple: I will not be with people who interfere with the plans that my father and your brother want to achieve-Responds without emotion the new disciple of Orion.

-I don't believe you. Surely all this is the work of my brother, isn't it?

\- Do you distrust your own brother?

-What he did not trust are his actions to dirty the soccer that I love so much just for doing business.

-And you these up looking like those idiots Japan-sighs with annoyance the green-eyed.

-Captain ... you know that the foundation has saved many people given a second chance, is that something bad?

-It's not the bad thing Malik ... what I don't agree with are his methods to achieve it since, with that he is sacrificing the real soccer that I have played since childhood and you know that I am not the only one who thinks about it.

-But...

-Sufficient-Asuto's gloomy voice echoes in the hallway, silencing the Girikanan and scaring the little one in the group.

-Let's go Malik, this conversation is over-With those words, the young man decides to crush the place together with the little one who sends an apologetic look at his captain. The captain observes with annoyance to the Inamori while wielding his fists of anger for everything that is happening and that, the cause of all this is his older brother.

.

.

.

Later in the foundation's facilities, the 2 young people decide to take a break away from all the hustle and bustle they lived until a few hours ago. Many emotions and situations were difficult to digest for the protagonists who witnessed those situations and for the orange-haired boy still processed all this.

-Ne ...

\- What's going on? -The silence that the Kuabel had seemed somewhat strange.

\- Is there anything that bothers you? You know I can help you with anything.

-I know, it's just ... it didn't seem to be yourself when you confronted Japan.

\- Are you still thinking about it? -Sighs a little tired causing nervousness in the child.

-Sorry. I really was very happy when you decided to join Orion and that we play together to help the foundation, but ...

-Don't worry, I know what you mean so don't mortify yourself for it -He gives him a smile while patting the boy's back trying to cheer him up. A mature voice is heard in the hallway of the place interrupting the conversation.

\- I interrupt something?

-Coach!

-Father! -Our protagonist comes to hug a brown-haired man, as well as his eyes. This corresponds to that show of affection while smiling at the young people.

-Happiness for playing in today's game, they did a great job debuting in the World Cup especially you, Kuabel.

-Thanks ... although I recognize that I was nervous that I did not do it well-He blushes at the compliment.

-You're wrong, your style of play was excellent and that technique you did with Asuto was magnificent.

-I told you-The appointed man smiles complicitly at his friend.

-I will do my best to play in more meetings as a member of the Russian team.

-Not for nothing you were chosen by the captain of Perfect Spark.

-By the way, father, is the president?

-Why do you ask, Asuto?

-I want to deliver my mission report today.

-Okay, follow me.

-Ok, see you later Malik.

-Ok, I want to tell the guys how amazing we were in today's game-With that said, Kuabel retires anxiously from the anecdotes he told his teammates. After this, father and son go to President Girikanan's office to report.

-Go ahead-After asking permission, both enter the luxurious office of the leader of the foundation, who receives them with a smile while watching something on his computer.

-How can I help you, Inamori family?- Asks Bernard Girikanan, president of the Orion Foundation.

-My son wanted to talk to you so I brought him. Having done this, I retire.

-Wait! Stay here. Since this is also important and I want you to hear it.

-If Mr. Bernard wants it ...

-Do it, it was thanks to you that we have a new disciple in our ranks-With those words, the boy's father nods as a gesture of thanks.

-Well, what do you want to talk about, Asuto Inamori?

-The mission has been a success ... Inazuma Japan already knows that I am them enemy as well as the threat that they stay away from the foundation-Upon hearing this, the long-haired man smiles with satisfaction.

-I'm glad to hear it, surely there were no problems now that your old team knew about it.

-In fact it was a nuisance ... the only coherent who accepted everything was them coach, since the rest looked like idiots who were crying and complaining about my decision -The green-eyed boy sighs with disdain to remember what happened in the morning.

-Well, I don't blame them. They were your companions and they trusted you for what, they must feel betrayed after you revealed that you are on our side.

-It's not for my father and you, I would still be blind and stubborn to fight against Orion.

-It's true ... days ago you thought like them and now it's the opposite. By the way, how do you feel with everyone here?

-It's great, people are friendly and I can play with all the boys as well as spend more time with my father-Inamori's smile was sincere despite the contrast of his lifeless greenish eyes.

-It's good to hear that, for now go rest. You deserve it for accomplishing your first mission as a disciple.

-Okay, are you coming?- He asks Masato which he smiles nervously at.

-I'm sorry, there is something I owe to Mr. Bernard. You can get ahead if you want.

-Okay! See you father, see you later President Girikanan-Asuto leaves the office leaving adults for an unknown destination. Already alone, Masato's smiling face disappears to sigh in distaste.

-I see that it is still difficult for you to act with that role -Smile Bernard mockingly while inviting his employee to take a seat.

-I still don't understand why to continue with this farce, we already have Asuto Inamori in our power and he became a disciple.

\- It is, but part of his conditioning are the memories that relate to you as he continues to believe that you are his father.

-And why don't we tell him the true identity?

-Because if I do, there will be problems ... I told his real father that as a way to avoid betraying me, he would make his son a disciple of Orion. Obviously I would not do that at good times so choose that path and now, that boy is one of ours. -Smile arrogantly at your guest.

\- And he already knows?

\- I told him at night after the capture of that boy. To my surprise, I don't take it badly but I still have to watch it as prevention.

\- It is a pity that the boy never knows the true identity of his father.

-As long as we achieve the main objective -It serves 2 glasses of vodka for both him and Masato.

-And this? -Question smiling and incredulous.

-To celebrate, obviously.

\- Surely because we have the boy on our side.

-And because **our obstacle has fallen into despair and will not have the strength to continue fighting** -Both cups collide in celebration for an achievement and the first of many in the future.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe it!!! There are readers who have read this story in its Spanish version! I'm so happy!!!  
> Really, DON'T TORTURATE ME FOR HOW I DRIVE THE CUSTOM AS A DISCIPLE OF ORION!
> 
> It happens, then, that I feel that the loss of memory would be out of place for the development of our Inamori ... it would be great and it would be more salutary for Asuto's personality to remain normal ONLY than by adding darkness or evil in it (A demon dressed as an angel, a wolf dressed as a sheep or whatever they imagine)
> 
> It gives me something with Malik ... I liked the little one and I want his friendship with Asuto in the series to last a long time
> 
> For some reason, enjoy as you have no idea scenes like Asuto's revealing the seal's mark before everyone, when he threatens them before being crushed and the blow he gives Haizaki.
> 
> It would be all, Friday I upload the third part ... see you!


	3. Penumbra of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inamori's betrayal of Inazuma Japan left them marked.  
> Will it be the start of the end for the Japanese team?  
> Will they give up now that Inamori became the enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the longest cap, so be prepared that there will be a mountain of emotions and as I said from the beginning: There is no happy ending.  
> On Sunday I will make the bonus!  
> Now if ... enjoy the episode ...

The storm worsens the environment of the entire city of the European country, and that murky climate is similar to the aura of all the members of the country of the rising sun. Now we are at the concentration of this silent team because they had trouble processing what they experienced in the morning, what happened to the joy of wanting to beat Russia and move on to the next phase? This day was supposed to be good for them, just so that in the end they dropped a bucket of frozen water or that the raw reality hit them without the possibility of recovering.

You will wonder what are you talking about? Why is Inazuma Japan's environment tremulous and lifeless? I will give you a brief account to not extend this story that apparently will not have a happy ending: The match between Russia and Japan ended with a tie of 4-4, 4 people debuted for this World Cup, being Kozomaru and Norika by the Japanese and Malik and Kuro by the Russians. The surprise of the meeting was the revelation of the identity of Kuro who was nothing more and nothing less than Asuto Inamori ... yes, the Inazuma Japan player who decided to play for Perfect Spark and not with his usual teammates; but the news does not stop ... already finished the game, Asuto not only announces his resignation to Inazuma Japan but has become a disciple of Orion with the threat to his former teammates not to meddle with the plans of the foundation or he himself would finish them no matter anything.

The shock for the young people was so great that the most affected were both Haizaki and Hikaru, the latter being the victim of a faint due to a nervous breakdown due to the shocking news. The return to where they reside was between silence and the accumulation of emotions for what they lived, most believed that it was a nightmare since they never came to think that their former companion that shone like the radiant sun would betray them in a cruel and cynical way , more than one had immense hatred towards the Orion foundation since they not only kidnapped Inamori but used tricks as low as mind control and put it against him.

Ryouhei warned him to be left alone, which the world got when he heard the door of his room close with great force; Ichihoshi was taken to the Nursing to recover (Thing that his companions want) and the rest was spread either in groups or in solitude.

Let's go first with our veterans, who are now located in the theater-like room (where they see in games). The awkward silence was reigned because each one plunged into his own thoughts full of frustration, sadness and pain ... but there was a person who decided to express it by hitting him hard on the wall no matter if he hurt his hands.

-Are you crazy? Stop hurting yourself - The long-haired defender stops the madness of hurting himself from his captain.

-Shut up ... you do not understand anything-The star goalkeeper gives a slap to his friend no matter if you hurt his.

-Endou, I know that you are frustrated like all of us for what happened until recently, but it is also no reason for you to vent by hitting the wall -The fire tornado player tries to reason his best friend.

\- IT'S NOT JUST FOR THAT! -The shout that instantly silences everyone in the room, with few whispering the captain's name with concern.

-Not only that is why ... it is my fault, as captain I should be aware of all of you. I should have been more attentive to Asuto and avoid being taken away and now ...

-It's not your fault, none of us would have foreseen all this-Osamu tries to comfort his partner.

-IT IS! I knew something weird was going on ... I wasn't the only one who suspected that Asuto wouldn't come back, but I decided to be blind and trust what the coach had said. I was an idiot for not being more attentive like them - Mamoru clenches his fists tightly while controlling his tears.

-They? What are you talking about?

-Well...

**FLASHBACK**

The joy and relief in the middle of breakfast returns to the team after his coach announced that Inamori was safe and that he would take time to return to spend time with his newly found father. Only 2 people did not believe all those words of the Chinese and being one of them who confronts the adult to tell the truth that fails, the team captain realizes it, but prefers to shut up and find out later.

Already at night, Mamoru bumps into the gray-eyed boy and takes the opportunity to talk to him.

\- How can I help you, captain?

-It was to warn you that for the game the day after tomorrow, you will have the captaincy band since I will not play in it. So I count on you to lead the team.

-I see, I will not fail him in our last game to move on to the next round-Nosaka smiles at the goalkeeper, but he realizes that the one with brown hair was nervous.

\- Is there anything else you should tell me?

-I ... to tell the truth-In the veteran's mind he was in trouble of whether to ask about the morning, whether to trust the words of his coach or doubt as Nosaka and another do.

-No, it's nothing ... may you rest-That said he decides to make his way to his room, leaving Yuuma absorbed since it seemed strange what had just happened.

Already in his room, Endou thanks that he does not have to share with anyone so he slips from where he leaned that in this case it would be the door of his bedroom, clenches his fists while resting his head on his knee freted when whispering:

-I hope the coach is right ... that Asuto is well with his father. He would not bear if Orion puts his hands on him ... God, may he return with us to continue playing in the World Cup.

 **END OF** **FLASHBACK**

-I had to ask Nosaka about it ... but I was a coward and decided to believe in the words of our coach.

-What I don't understand is why would the coach lie to us like that? -Fudou's question was the same as some of the boys in the place.

-I think it would be to prevent us from being upset just days away from the match with Russia.

-Even so Kiyama, he had no right to lie to us.

-I agree with Fudou, at least he had to tell us the younger ones.

\- Regardless of whether or not the coach told us about it, we could not do anything since we were unaware of what would have happened to Inamori.

\- It is true, we never thought that Orion would put his eyes on him so that they will take such risks as kidnapping him and making him his disciple.

-There is something I still don't understand.

\- What is it, Osamu? - Asks the fast defense team.

-Why would Orion take it to make him a disciple? I mean, he's not such a strong player, but he wasn't a threat to eliminate him either.

-I think it's because if it's a threat to your plans

-What do you mean Afuro?

-Of all of us except Endou, Inamori was the one who imposed the desire to confront all the plans of that foundation. In addition to Nosaka, Inamori contributed to Ichihoshi abdicating the foundation after he retook his true essence.

-It is true, it would be helpful for the foundation to take the one who caused his most faithful disciple to renounce them and use it as he pleased.

-Goenji is right, but ... if Inamori became a disciple, why didn't he return to the team to carry out the mission of destroying us from within?

-The answer is more obvious.

-Tell us, Atsuya-The look of the older twin becomes sharp while the memory of his brother Shirou comes to his mind, as the traitor of the team.

-To weaken the team, those guys think we can fall if Inamori uses against us. We are the biggest obstacle and that could betray us in the way he did it brought the greatest satisfaction to them: Desperate the team about to fall into despair. A weak opponent is perfect to get him out of the way

The logic mentioned by the scarf forward made known what Orion planned to control the midfielder, the minds of the rest went blank after hearing such a motion.

-The majority of the team were affected by the betrayal of Inamori ... seeing Haizaki, Ichihoshi and those who are close to the boy is the best proof of the thrust that the foundation has done to get us out of the way.

-It makes more sense ... they fulfilled what they had agreed.

-What Ichihoshi or any minion of the foundation did not do, with Inamori was his winning ace to put us in check.

-Tsk, this FFI is not only physically hurting us, but it also attacked the moral that will be difficult to replace-Fudo sighs in annoyance while secretly caressing the ankle where the injury that would leave him out of future encounters.

-Orion is to be feared ... How can we cope with it? - Mamoru's whisper is interrupted by someone's call via streaming, Shuuya decides to answer that call that turned out to be ...

-Time without seeing them guys.

-Kidou? -The renowned Japanese red-eyed strategist greets them with his smile, which does not last long when he observes the faded faces of his companions so he decides to get serious.

-Something happened, right?

-You're right, a very serious one who falters the fate of continuing or not with the FFI.

-I listen to you-Between Terumi and Goenji they put Yuuto up to date on what happened, from the different matches they have faced since the young strategist left the team until this morning that was the vs with Russia and the betrayal of the midfielder of green eyes.

-I see- Whispers Kidou after hearing the news, he admitted that he was speechless when he learned that Inamori betrayed them on the side of the enemy.

-How is the rest?-It was a stupid question, but he was afraid to hear what he imagined from his mind, seeing the faces of Endou's pain and fury in Atsuya confirms his fears.

-The most affected of all this were the teammates of Inamori, Ichihoshi and Haizaki -The thought of the goggles boy stopped when he heard that the long-haired brunette was the most beaten, he was lucky that nobody noticed in the video call that his hands clenched.

-I understand ... so Orion used a card to attack us so low-He whispers in frustration as his eyes close tightly.

-What will they do? Will they be defeated that easy? Will we allow them to stay with Inamori while they steal our beloved soccer? -The questions asked by the Japanese surprise everyone from the place, the silence leaves the minds of each one to formulate the answers that invite them to reflect on what has happened , is happening and will can happen.

-Endou ... if you have taught me that we cannot give up in the face of difficulties, tell me what prevents you from fighting for this problem? Because the Endou that I know would decide to confront those guys and rescue Inamori at any rate and free him from Orion's control.

The captain is surprised at his friend's words, observes nothingness with remembering everything he has lived, the obstacles he managed to dodge and succeed. He gets up with a new look while cleaning the tears that flowed down his face in what he smiles as he always has.

-It is true, we cannot be regretting when we can take advantage of finding a way to save Asuto from the grip of Orion. The same goes for our beloved soccer ... I won't let those guys steal more than they have done. We will win this FFI and make our midfielder return with us by any means.

The new determination of the captain makes heart in the hearts of the members, with seeing how they smile at the words of their leader renews at least one hope for 7 people, the strategist is glad to see the renewed energies of all, but there was something that He was worried about what he decides to keep quiet so as not to ruin his classmates' environment.

.

.

.

In the gymnasium of the place of concentration, a gray-haired brunette strikes with all his strength a punching bag. Every blow that he gave to that object released the accumulation of feelings that resides in his being, he imagined how he attacks with great fury each member of the foundation for snatching everything: Good soccer, the fun of the matches, the members who had to abandon because of the injuries caused by the disciples of that organization, for kidnapping and forcing Asuto to become his enemy. Although he was focused on his own, he did not realize that there was someone watching the show of anger that the demonic forward provided.

-If that were a person, you would have left it hash-The sarcastic voice of a young gray-haired rebel resonates through the enclosure, stopping the exercise Ryouhei performed in what sends a mortal look at his visitor.

-What part of "Leave me alone" don't you understand? - Asks Haizaki so sharply.

-You know that I am not paying attention to others ... also something told me that you need someone to vent, but I see that this bag is doing its job.

-If you come with another one of your jokes, you better not try it, unless you want to end up like that sack.

-Take me what you want ... total, you say that to the wrong person-The look that Hiroto gives the boy was so serious that he lost all negative feelings surrounding his person.

-What do you want?

\- I will not repeat it again.

-I won't shout at the four winds if that's what you want.

-I'm not one of those ... Do you think I will reveal any fuck to anyone? -Hizaiza's silence doubts whether he is right or wrong.

-Tsk ... I don't care.

-I know you want to let it out. Sooner or later you will explode and there will be no one to avoid it. Or you declare or break and let me tell you that last you want to avoid at all costs, or am I wrong? -The brunette grips Kira's sweater neck furiously while looking at him in anger and hatred.

\- DO YOU THINK THAT BY SAYING ALL THAT SHIT YOU WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING ON?

-It is normal to feel weak, believe me that I know from experience-The thunder tattoo player is not disturbed by the attack that his partner makes to his person.

-I'm NOT WEAK, DAMN IT!

-NOT EVEN THE STRONGEST CAN SUPPORT THE LOADS YOU HAVE, HAIZAKI-In a moment of rage, Hiroto hits the front's face and leans back while trying to catch his breath.

-Damned...

-Insult me all you want, in the end you know I'm right -The pale red-eyed observes how the long-haired brunette stands up while ignoring him and decides to continue discharging his fury in the punching bag. After an awkward silence from which only the sound of tapping on that object is heard, Hiroto sighs with boredom.

-Listen to someone say that Inamori helped you regain the passion of playing.

-So what?

-You were in the dark for revenge and hate, but that was thanks to that boy who helped you to leave that path ... You consider it as the light that saved you from the darkness-Haizaki stops to hear this last and tremble for the cumulus of emotions that you want to explode in any second.

-I'm not mistaken, right? I wouldn't be surprised ... Inamori has something that looks like our captain goalkeeper ... they radiate an aura in which it makes you believe that something can be achieved ... and that bothers, but it helps at the same time.

-Shut up...

-You can deny what you want, but you know what I say is the truth.

-SHUT UP!-Ryouhei turns to face the boy, Kira had to suppress the amazement when he saw the face of the brunette: Tears flowing like waterfalls on his cheeks, lips with signs of nibbling and his skin pearled by the sweat of performing that activity.

-You ...- Whispers with slight concern the short grayish-haired hair.

-I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ... THAT GUY ...Asuto ... that damn ...HOW COULD YOU LET BE DECEIVED?-Haizaki represses choking crying trying to be strong not to break.

-It's because Inamori is too naive that he doesn't know malice. It is not like us that we can see the black and white of things.

-Even so, that idiot-His body trembles just remembering those green eyes lacking brightness, those eyes that translates darkness and nothing.

-Tell me, will you listen to Inamori? Will you give up like that nothing else? Because if there is something I know is that you challenge anything and regardless of anything, even if it were against the rules.

-What is your damn point?

-My point is to end those stupid people who dared to mess with us and our fun with football. And I want you to participate in that party, I doubt that you reject a perfect opportunity to return the favor for fucking the FFI and use Inamori as his puppet-The smile of mockery and malice in Hiroto surprises the brunette when he hears a proposition too good for his taste, even if he denied it.

-I imagine that all that energy you used in that bag, you will transfer to those who caused the change of the boy, it would be interesting that show, do not you think? -Hizaiza's imagination does his thing to hear those words of his partner, So he cleanses his emaciated face and pats himself hard to get the negative out of his being.

-How interesting ... heh, when do we start?-Ryouhei's demonic smile appears on his face as his eyes emit a predatory glow.

- _Once we rescue you, we will have a long talk and_ _I will charge for your stupidity ... Asuto._

_._

_._

_._

Already on that stormy night, in the nursery of the place of concentration of this team, a boy with blue hair wakes up after being unconscious for 5 hours.

-It's good that you woke up-Hikaru had trouble visualizing the view because he was just conscious, after a few minutes he observes his companions.

-Nosaka and Sakanoue? What are you doing here?

-We were worried after you passed out.

-How long?

-5 hours ... it's already at night-Yuuma watches as the blue-haired frill sighs downcast.

-How ... are the rest? -The tone of voice used is low and trembling. Both players observe each other fearing to respond.

-All took different routes ... Haizaki threatened to be left alone, veterans along with those of Eisei Gakuen, Fubuki and Fudou are in a meeting, and as for Inakuni ... it seems that they had an emergency meeting or something like that.

-I see-He whispers passively when he hears the gray-eyed boy the whereabouts of his companions.

-The coach locked himself in his room while the managers, physical trainer and Li as ... as they are concerned about all-Noboru complete the report that the pink hair had said. Ichihoshi's gaze was low as his hands squeeze the sheets of cloth tightly as tears arise from his eyes.

-It's my fault-The whisper of the former Orion disciple was inaudible to the Libero, but not to Nosaka.

-Ichihoshi

-It's true ... since I saw that note from Asuto, my mind warned that something strange was happening. Orion captured him because they know he stops being a disciple ... if he had only foreseen this, I ...

-No one has a vision of the future to foresee things, neither you nor I nor anyone else knows what that organization thinks so nobody is guilty-Nosaka takes her partner's shoulders to make him come to reason.

-But...

-He is right, none of the team sensed that they would take Inamori to their liking.

\- What Sakanoue says is true ... we can not continue to regret this or if we will not please them. It is true that it was a blow under which he betrayed us and is on the side of the foundation, but we will not give them the reason and save Inamori as he gives way to focus on being the best in the world.

-Nosaka-Whispers Hikaru upon hearing the motivational words of the team's second captain, the red-haired libero decides to shut up for the sake of Ichihoshi.

-For now it is better to rest and what happened today, will not affect us at all to advance the next round. We will save Inamori and make him recover his true self.

-You're right ... I'll use everything I know about the foundation to save Asuto ... _As he did with me_.-The latter says it to himself while cleaning those salty drops to try to at least smile at his colleagues .

-Okay, then we leave you.

-Ok, see you tomorrow.

\- Rest, Ichihoshi.

-The same for you-Once out of the infirmary, both go to their prospects rooms ... or so Yuuma believed since his companion stops.

-You shouldn't have lied to him.

-What are you talking about, Sakanoue? -The look of the redhead was an impassive thing that the gray-eyed boy realizes.

-You have no idea how to counterattack that organization, and less of how to save Inamori from the control of those guys.

-I don't know why you say that.

-YOU KNOW!

-Hey?

-You said all that so that Ichihoshi's burden was light ... you realized how it was when Inamori showed that seal on his forehead and it was so much the shock that he was unconscious by the nervous collapse-The silence of the hairy made the redhead nervous .

-There is no way to recover Inamori unless we release him from the mind control that those guys put on him and I doubt you know how to do it.

-And the point is?

\- Can we face an enemy that literally has the power to control the world? We are too young to be in a very dangerous situation. Many had to leave the team because of the injuries these disciples caused by being in the middle of their plans ... I want to save Inamori but, at what cost? I don't want to see anyone else suffer or get hurt just because we are a hindrance to those guys.

Noboru takes out all his frustration trying uselessly not to cry, leaving Nosaka mute, so he silently decides to crush himself leaving only the libero who sobs quietly so as not to attract attention. Once in his room, Yuuma lies on his bed while the stormy memories of this morning flood his mind, as well as that question that Sakanoue asked him.

**_\- Can we face an enemy that literally has the power to control the world?_ **

-I don't know ... facing an enemy so strong and dangerous ... it's something that I don't even know- Whispers Nosaka trying to be strong before the threatening tears that want to get out of his eyes.

.

.

.

n the corridors of the concentration, 2 young people walk normally despite the fact that one of them was downcast, which annoyed his companion a little.

-I don't know what I can do, the boys are depressed and all this chaos with Orion is still a bit confusing.

-Tsk ... getting that way won't help much.

\- What does not bother you what is happening? - Norika sends an annoyed look at Kozomaru for his attitude.

-I won't be crying like a brat either because Asuto betrayed us. He was very stupid fool the enemy and letting his fault everyone is lost.

-But...

-But nothing, listen to me very well ... I am here, no ... if we are here it is to help the team pass the next rounds of the FFI and we will only focus on it. Saving Asuto will be a great obstacle and more with what others have said, that organization is dangerous and I will not risk my life and that of the rest for bringing that fool back.

-Even so...

-What do you prefer? Go where they are and get caught for saving him? You heard it yourself, he will not doubt whether they are orders of those types or by himself to hurt us because for him, we are a stone in the way of that foundation.

That statement from Sasuke surprised him, yet it saddened him that his friend became the enemy of the team. She wanted more than anything to play next to the green-eyed boy, not having him on the opposite side and being the opposite person to whom he so much appreciated.

Suddenly, Sasuke puts his hand on his mouth as a gesture of making no noise. Norika was thinking of claiming, but the voice of an adult alerts her to hide and decides to listen to her friend.

-That's right ... Asuto Inamori became a disciple of Orion, the same president confirmed it to me 2 days ago.

\- _Did the coach know?_ -It was the girl's thought when she heard the conversation the Chinese had with someone on the phone.

-No one knew about it, I refrained from saying anything as you told me ... yes, I know. Although there was one of them who did not fall for my words, luckily he did not investigate anything about my lie.

 _"-Is he lying?"-_ The woman's eyes widen in surprise, ignoring how the brown striker's gaze darkens.

_-I knew it..._

-If they only knew how the faces of the whole team were when they learned the truth, Inamori himself revealed all the information and I accepted his resignation to avoid further problems for them. But you know what those reluctant children are like, so sooner or later they will do whatever it takes to get the traitor back-The blood of one of them froze at the sight of the coach's smiling face during the conversation.

- _So ... Is the coach ...?_ \- Before he could complete his thought, Kozomaru takes her to a distant place so that no one even the coach could listen to them.

-Are you okay?

-All right? Does that define now that we hear that conversation? "" The goalkeeper is disturbed trying to process what just happened.

-Listen to me...

-We have to tell others-Before he could move forward, the boy retains her arm preventing him from fulfilling his mission

-Don't you dare to tell them ...

-But

\- NOTHING! - The shout of the brunette scares her a little.

-Listen to me very well and I will not repeat it ... **Keep quiet and you will not tell anyone** and I repeat it, **TO NOBODY,** neither the team, nor the girls, nor anyone already known or not. I will not let everyone's morale decline if you decide to reveal what we just heard, we already have enough with Asuto to come and make it worse ... Understood?

-But...

-DID YOU UNDERSTAN?- Sasuke's look and voice of fury takes away Umihara's desire to commit with his idea of revealing what they heard. She painfully decides to listen to what she nods with her head.

-Act normal, **that nobody suspects** and tries with what you will do or say. Or you will be responsible for the team being outside the FFI, **so our destiny is in your hands or rather in what you will say**... so take care of your words or actions ...

Saying or rather warning this, Sasuke retires angrily to his room, leaving the girl alone who struggles not to cry since she is now at a crossroads with no way out.

.

.

.

3 days after the events in that game, at the Orion foundation, a boy with black hair and green eyes walks through the corridors of his new home with carelessness, or so he thought he ran into the silhouettes of 2 people that manages to identify.

-Fubuki, Mr. Shinjou ... what a surprise to see you here-Those named turn around and are surprised to see who called them ... or well, one of them decided not to show emotion.

-Inamori? What are you doing here? Besides that you look something different - The silver-haired twin was surprised to see the Japanese in the organization's building.

- **Now I belong to the foundation** -That statement leaves you out of mind, especially the Atsuya's brother.

- _So what the president said was true-_ Takuma's gaze hardens per second when he notices the lack of brightness of the boy he knew since his arrival in the country.

-Belong? That means...

- **That's right** -Asuto's smile twists for a few seconds when he lifts his bangs and reveals that seal tattooed on his skin. Shirou was perplexed to see that mark on the least thought person. The president's right hand tries to remain impassive when he sees that badge that marked the snowy dermis of that young man.

\- How ... is it possible? - Whisper the light-eyed one whispers.

-I don't have much to be a disciple-He says it as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

-What about the others?

-They know, in the match with Russia I revealed the truth and warned them to move away from the foundation or there would be consequences ... also, the president agreed with it-Shirou's eyes open when he hears such a statement.

-They know?

-Whatever, what are you doing here?-For the defense, he was terrified to see those lifeless green eyes of former Japan player.

-Well I...

-The young Fubuki **has become a disciple of Orion** just as you are, young Inamori-Shinjou responds at the Shirou's place, surprising him.

-Seriously? It's great! Welcome to you, Fubuki-The smile that Asuto brings to you was consistent with the coldness of those greenish eyes.

-Thanks ... I guess-Whispers Fubuki while she forces a smile, which the adult realizes and decides to ignore it.

\- Since the young Inamori is present, can you give him a tour of the facilities?

-Sure! Luckily they did that to me not long ago, although there are places that I don't know completely.

-Only matters what is necessary.

-In agreement. By the way, Mr. Shinjou, thank you very much for helping with my father's search.

-So you met him, right?

-Yes, if I'm in Orion it was thanks to him-The adult's look hardens which, the newcomer realizes but decides to shut up, something that completely ignores a smiling Inamori.

-I see. Being more, I retire - With a silent gesture, he says goodbye to the young people leaving them alone. They had the route of which the black haired one indicates some places so that the snowman can get acquainted, once that is done, they both decide to take a rest in the gardens of the building.

- _So ... others know it_ -Fubuki watched with stealth the new appearance of his new "companion", he was still disturbed by those green eyes that lacked brightness and life.

-Ne Fubuki ...

-What happens, Inamori?

-I know it will sound strange, but ... Can I see the mark that you put on?-The gray-eyed man missed him as the boy was guarding him with confidence, something that completely differentiated the old being from that young man. In addition to feeling alert for that request.

-Why?

-Curiosity, I also showed you mine for what would be a fair equivalence, don't you think?-The smile he gives his companion creates insecurity.

- _What the hell did those guys do to you? Will they do the same to me? I have to ask Mr. Shinjou that._

-I don't think you want to see, but I can tell you where it is so you can imagine it-Shirou's smile was a mixture of nerves and forced, he was lucky that his companion did not realize, or that is what he wanted most. But it scares him very much that those empty eyes of brightness looked at him intensely, as if he were watching his soul or beyond.

-I give up ... if you don't want to, I don't have to force you-Asuto gets up from his seat while sighing with disappointment.

\- Anyway, I'm very glad you joined us. I hope we get along well-He smiles as he turns to leave.

-Wait!

-What's going on?

-I would like it, if you can ... not reveal to the boys that I became a disciple of Orion-Shirou's look darkens to remember the last time he saw his brother and not the way he wanted when he decided to leave of the team.

-Does anyone know?-Asuto's face is surprised by what he was hearing.

-It would be the best, I want to be the one who reveals them at the appropriate time.

-Okay ... if you want that, no problem.

-I appreciate it. -He smiles in relief and sees the black-haired man move away from the place. Sigh a little in what the sky observes with concern while trying to control the accumulation of emotions that resides within.

- _Why did Inamori betray the team? He said it was for his father's help ... so is his father an official of the foundation? This is serious, hopefully the others are well ... Atsuya, I hope you have not told others what I did ... it is for your good and that of the team what I am doing._

What Fubuki ignores is that ironic smile that Asuto carries while remembering how in the conversation, Shirou unconsciously brought his hand to his right shoulder when he tried to avoid showing that mark.

.

.

.

During those 3 days, the mood of Inazuma Japan was low especially for the members of Inakuni Raimon who still had a hard time accepting the cruel reality of their former partner.

That normal morning, all or rather some were waiting for breakfast.

-I still don't accept this.

-Gojin, it is best to accept it no matter how painful it is.

-!No sir!

-Kirina is right-gosu

-I know it's hard to accept, but we have no other choice-The owner of the cap tries to smile, even if he was forced.

\- Those cursed Orion will pay dearly for having done that to Asuto.

-But how? We don't know what they did to change his personality.

-In addition, they are very dangerous-gosu

-It is true. If we go straight, we will not only be in trouble, but we would be risking the team for our selfishness to save our friend.

The 4 boys were discouraged, until someone's voice calls both them and the rest of the team.

-Everyone, listen to me that this is very important -The captain puts himself in the center of the dining room calling the attention of his teammates.

-I know we are in a delicate situation right now. It's been 3 days since ... one of us left the team.

-Rather, he betrayed us.

-We all know about that Kozomaru, and it is still difficult to accept this reality. It is painful to think that Asuto turned his back on us to be with the enemy who wants to steal our fun from the games - Endou could visualize the sad faces of many of his teammates, but he did not stop him from continuing his speech.

-We don't know why Orion took our partner away and why, but ... Will this prevent us from doing anything? It has been 3 difficult days to overcome, believe me that I still have trouble processing what happened. However, after thinking and talking with some, I came to a conclusion.

-What ... conclusion? -Some noticed how Mamoru's brown eyes shone with determination.

-They got the wrong team, we might have lost this round, but the game continues and we will fight to achieve everything.

-But, can we continue despite all this?

-It will be difficult right now, I still trust each one of you who will continue fighting to achieve what they have been since we started this trip. I will not hesitate and walk to achieve the main objective ... Be the best around the world, and I will not be able to do it alone.

-Capitan-Whispered most young people while veterans smile when they hear the words of the star goalkeeper.

-But ... this will not be the only objective we will achieve, Orion was wrong to mess with a united team and I have the Faith that we will reach the final **all together**.

-That means?

-That's right ... We will succeed in this FFI, protect our beloved sport and recover Asuto Inamori from those guys. We begin this with him and we will reach the end with him in one way or another.

-But how? They did something to have it under his control.

\- It is true Kirina, we do not know what we face with that organization. But if we remain sad or hopeless, we will achieve nothing and lose everything: Being the best in the world, soccer and Asuto, and I will not let them get away with it. But not being able to do this alone ... Who is with me?

Silence floods the dining room since it was still processing that speech Endou had given. Confront that organization that is dangerous? Save someone who betrayed them? Is it possible to do all this?

\- Count on us, Endou-Kazemaru represented veterans giving their support.

-He, this will be fun, so I join.

-If it is to save our friend, count on us.

-I will do my best to save him, if I have to use all my knowledge of Orion, I will do it with pleasure.

-We will bring that idiot, even by force.

-We won't let them get away with it, so count on my captain support.

One by one he gives his acceptance in what the captain of Inazuma wants. Although he was against it, the libero had to join them barely while the newcomers decided to stay out.

-Thanks guys, I know it won't be easy but we can with any challenge. So ... Let's train! -With that said, the team decides to launch the field to strengthen and create new techniques as they now have a new goal in mind: Save Asuto.

Already at night, the staff was exhausted by the strong training they underwent; only that in news were the absence of his coach and that Li decided to participate in the practice since he also wants to help them with the issue of Inamori.

-You were distracted-gosu

-He is right, are you alright?

-Y..Yes, only that all this is new to me and I hardly get used to it.

-Don't worry, the important thing is that you don't overdo it so much-What nobody noticed the members of Inakuni Raimon was the severe look Sasuke had on the girl.

After a quiet dinner, everyone had in mind to go to rest ... or so they believed.

-What is it supposed to be? -Kira asks when she sees a strange object on one of the dining room tables.

\- How strange, did anyone see this when we had dinner?

-No idea...

-What's going on?

-Captain, Hiroto found an object on one of the dining room tables.

-And do you know what kind of object it is?

-It seems to be one of those that project hologram.

-How do you know, Hikaru?

-Because once I saw one of those in ... _impossible_ -The rest was intrigued by what the blue-haired man did not give the full sentence.

-The only place where I saw that kind of thing ... was at the Orion Foundation-Just by hearing that name, they got alert.

-What the hell are you planning this time?

-They were here? When?

-Surely it was while we were training.

-And what will we do with this?

-Better eliminate it, this gives me a bad feeling -With that resolution, they decide to get rid of that object, but when they touch it a light appears projecting to a wall of the place.

- ** _Hello, Inazuma Japan ... time without seeing them_** -The faces of those named are surprised to see the figure of a boy of average height, black hair, green eyes that lacks brightness and wearing a white tracksuit in black details and green while his neck is adorned with a black scarf.

-Impossible-It was everyone's thought to recognize the identity of that young man who smiles complacently.

- _ **If you see this message, it is because they found the device that enters the dining room of your residence. I wanted to greet them in what they trained, but it would be boring to interrupt them so it is better to leave this message that I recorded yesterday.**_

-He was here? -The print on their faces was a poem.

_**-First of all, I congratulate you for moving on to the next phase. Russia also passed, but I doubt they will call me to play with them, but if it is against you ... it would not be bad to play again.** _

-I had forgotten that Perfect Spark also went on to the next round- Hikaru whispered.

\- Does that mean we will play with them again?

-Depending on the results of the following matches-Nosaka responds to the question of Kirina.

_**-And as a congratulatory gift, I will give you a valuable surprise.** _

-I doubt that it is a good gift for us- The brunette with blue hair says something nervous.

 ** _-I'm not the only traitor in the team_** -8 words leaves you breathless.

_**-As you hear it, in your team there are 3 members who are from Orion and one of you is not present besides me.** _

-WHAT THE HELL?

-It's a lie ... it's crazy to think that.

-Orion not only manipulates Asuto, but also says stupid things.

- _ **Whatever you want, I know what you think I say is false, but as a gesture of good will I will tell you the identity of one of them-**_ The smile that Inamori gives gave them a bad omen.

An image appears next to the disciple, one that seems very familiar and the blood of a certain person froze on his body: An average height boy, silver hair, gray-blue eyes and white skin.

-Why?- Whispered in fright a boy similar to the one in the picture only that the hair is orange.

- _ **I am pleased to announce that Shirou Fubuki is officially a disciple of Orion. -**_ The worry that reigned before disappeared when those raw words echoed from the lips of Inamori ... the world of the blue squad crumbled to reveal the cruel truth.

- _ **As for the identity of the other 2, I will not reveal them since it would not be fun. So you have the task of investigating the identities of the missing.**_

-That damn...

-Why does he do this to us? -The tears of the short, dark-haired girl fall like waterfalls.

 _ **-I think that would be all for what I say goodbye. Remember my warning, play the next rounds without problems and do not dare to interfere with the organization's plans ... or there will be serious consequences and it will be I who fulfills that task with you**_ -The traitor's smile fades as his gaze he sharpens himself coldly and hates his former classmates while threatening them.

Once this is finished, the message ends up leaving the entire room silent. Enthusiasm and renewed energies of hope were shattered in shock and hopelessness.

What happened to the desire to face Orion and save his partner? Well, the answer is simple ... **that desire has been buried in the jaws of darkness.**

.

.

.

The moon barely glimpses the sky lined with clouds loaded with water and ready to be cleared under European terrain. A boy watched without emotion the natural spectacle that creation itself offers him in what a companion decides to appear to make company.

-What are you doing?

-Looking at the sky ... What about you?

-Nothing, I was bored since they were all occupied by the next phase of the FFI and I didn't find you in the afternoon today.

-You look funny when you pout.

-Mou, it isn't!

-Hahahaha it is ... it's funny adorable, Marik.

-You will pay me sooner or later, Asuto.

-Whatever ... Is everything ready?

-I don't know, I guess I will keep playing in Russia now that the captain decided to resign-Kuabel has his eyes down since, he was sad that Froy left the team because he was against his brother's actions.

-I'm not surprised ... what matters is that you remain on the team.

-How about you?

-For now I will be neutral ... but if they get in again, I will not be complacent.

-As I would like them to understand that Orion is not bad, just as you accepted to join us.

-Who knows ... although for now, I doubt they can recover since ...- The moonlight is hidden by the black clouds, Asuto who had his eyes closed opens to give a dark and icy look contrasting his smile of pure malice..

- **Inazuma Japan have fallen into the darkness of despair ...**  


**THE END**


	4. Bonus: From light to shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a sun was corrupted to become a shadow  
> This bonus will see the conversion of Asuto a disciple of orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have bonus! I would focus on the conversion of Asuto into a disciple of Orion, this would be the version from my perspective after the events of chapter 33 and the beginning of chapter 34. Therefore we will see scenes focusing on the unconscious of Asuto as well as another person who Will be talking to the protagonist. Enjoy the bonus ...

It is said that being naive is the most beautiful and innocent in this vast world ... but in this reality so cruel and ruthlessly corrupt, naivety is so manipulable when you least expect it since once you realize it there is no return point

A boy so good but naive was a victim of what I mentioned at the beginning. Who would say that a simple visit to a training place would end up being your prison? What the hell happened so that that morning he would enjoy with his father became a torment? For the player in Japan, he was completely unaware of what was coming and that would trigger suffering and dark despair for his entire team.

The young man wakes up from his lethargy which stuns him when he opens his greenish eyes. When did he fall asleep? What happened to him? He had trouble remembering what he was doing before he became unconscious since his head hurt. Get up from the bed? Wait...

-Where am I? -It was the question that is asked to see that he was in a strange place, one that generated strangeness and fear for his equipment: Machines, latest technology screens, instruments that look like medicine ... What the hell did it happen ?.

-Let's see, what was the last thing I did before I fell asleep? Dad took me to an Orion training center, he explained to me what they do there and that he is a coach of a team of that foundation ... What else?

-It is true! I met Malik who is a candidate to play with Russia and I played with him ... he explained why he was with Orion. And he even asked me to join them for later ... I ...

The black-haired eyes open to see fragments of memories, he had rejected Malik's invitation and walked to leave the place, but strangers of clothes and black glasses intercepted him to dop him ... that means that ...

\- They kidnapped me ... Where do they have me? And why did they kidnap me? - The nerves increase as he looks around and finds no way to escape. That room only had an automatic door, a window that seemed to be unbreakable and 6 security cameras so it had no escape ... or so he thought as he felt the door open so he was not alone.

-It's nice to finally meet you in person, Asuto Inamori -A serious voice is heard coming from a man with long white hair, sky blue eyes, a mole under his left eye and wearing a dark blue suit.

\- Who are you?

-I introduce myself: My name is Bernard Girikanan, the president of the Orion Foundation.

-President ... of Orion?

-So is.

-That means...

\- Correct, you are in one of the rooms of my foundation, the one that you and your friends despise so much - The player's eyes widen in shock when he knows where he is held captive.

-Impossible ... Why?

-Because your foolishness, I have to take drastic measures.

-What did I do to deserve this?- He recoils from fear when he sees the icy blue eyes pumpkin his soul.

-You'll know soon-With a gesture he makes with his head, 3 men appear to force the boy to be in that bed. They put on their arms and legs ties to avoid escaping, those men in glasses and black suits hold his head and no matter how hard he put it, it was impossible for him to hear his screams and cries.

-Don't worry, it will hurt a little, but you will get used to it -The president's voice was mocking mixed with seriousness, between tears he sees how another agent approaches him with a kind of pen.

-What are they going to do to me? -Question with a trembling voice but the adult responds with a malicious smile.

The next thing you can remember is an intense pain coming from your forehead, whatever you are doing with that pen generated too much pain, your screams echoed throughout the room, as well as salt water adorning like waterfalls in your eyes and then falls unconscious product of the strong sensations.

I didn't know how much happened from that when I woke up, I just know that it's still in that horrible place, but I wasn't in a bed anymore but in a chair. What scared him the most was to see how he was immobilized by straps on his body, hands and legs; as well as things similar to what they use to monitor the heart rate stuck in their head and chest.

When he looks straight ahead, he sees the one who sends that organization that has him captive and looks at him with fury despite the fact that his head ached too much.

-You have an interesting look

-What did you do to me?

-Let's say ... sealing your destiny-From his suit he takes out a hand mirror, and shows his captive what he meant. Asuto's green eyes contract with fear at the sight of a sky blue mark on the right side of his forehead, that image he once saw in his blue-haired partner in one of his ankles. He was trying to move his head trying to get the terrible reflection he saw on that glass out of his mind.

-It's a nightmare ... this is a lie ... I

-It is the reality, having that seal automatically makes you one of ours.

-IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!

\- It is, as of today you are a disciple of Orion, Asuto Inamori.

-Why? WHY ME? - Question in the midst of crying.

-We try for good to join you at will, but your folly took drastic measures.

-I knew, you are bad ... I will never unite for everything you are doing to us!

-What we do is for a good cause.

\- Hurt people and dirty the real soccer?

-What I want with the foundation is to save many vulnerable populations, I want more than anything to help change this cruel world devastated by evil through soccer. But you and your team interfere with my plans.

-I won't let you hurt what I love! The actions they do don't save ... they hurt them.

\- Is it bad to give someone who has suffered a new opportunity?

-You can save everyone, but honestly!

-I see that you still don't listen ... they even brought you to see what life is like for kids who want to be candidates in the foundation. But you refused even though your father and a young apprentice tried to convince you that Orion is not the bad guy in the story.

-They ...- The memories of that conversation come as sharpness, their misfortune began when he rejected Malik's proposal to join them. In fact, the last thing he saw when they doped him was the image of that boy with his father as spectators while he was kidnapped. Didn't they do something to avoid this?

-It can't be-Whisper to realize that his father and Kuabel didn't act to prevent his kidnapping ... Are they involved with this?

-It doesn't surprise me, you knew in advance that your father works for me while the boy you met is not only a candidate to be a disciple, but it was we who gave him a new opportunity to live. You were very naive, unaware that you were in the wolf's mouth when you came helpless and only to these facilities.

-I really pity you ... but you don't leave me an alternative since he didn't want to join for good times.

-I will never join Orion-Despite the fear, the look I had was determined to be able to fight the enemy. Even so, he faltered when Bernard approached, took his chin and watched with those bluish eyes as cold as ice itself.

-Never say never ... it is a pity that when you return to this site, you will not be the same boy but in someone different.

-What will you do to me? -Question scared by the president's statement.

-I will make you become the ruin of your team-The smile that gives it makes it cold.

-No...

\- Soon you will be on our side, whether you like it or not. You had your chance to join us by will, but your stubbornness and negativism caused you to soon be at my mercy.

-Don't do it ... please.

-It is no use pleading, since you are to blame for what is about to happen to you.

-My... fault?

\- If, if you had not interfered with Ichihoshi's mission, I would not have set my eyes on you. If you had not meddled in my plans, you would not be here. You will be to blame for the destruction of Inazuma Japan in one way or another.

-I don't want ... LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT MY FRIENDS TO SUFFER!

-It's too late ... soon the darkness will be your new partner, Asuto Inamori.

-My friends will save me ... I know.

-When that happens, it will be too late. Begin with the conditioning process-The adult walks away leaving the boy in the middle of panic.

-By the way, by the time I return ... I hope we can speak decently without resentment.

-Wait ... WAIT! -The last thing he sees was how the man leaves the place at an elegant pace before a black cloud left him blind.

.

.

.

 _Where I am?_ He wonders when he sees nothing around him since he was alone ... or so he believed. A black cloud appears behind him, of which you could only see 2 basins that would be white eyes.

 _-Who ... are you?_ -He whispers in fear.

- **I do not have a specific name, but it's something that connects you ... I am something of yourself, you hide without you noticing** -A monochromatic distorted voice booms in the desolate place.

\- _Without what ... I realize?_

- **Yes ... the question is what are you doing here? Someone like you should not be in the intrinsic zone of the soul.**

- _What is that?_

**-It's an area where converges all you are, good and bad, dreams and fears, strengths and weaknesses, and forgettable memories but also ... the purity and evil.**

_-I don't believe you._

**-Think what you want, all know everything about you ... what you have and not know possess. No human is saved from having light and darkness**.

- _There is no darkness in me-_ By saying that, the entity laughs jokingly and since there was nothing around it, he could hear the rumble of laughter that hurt his ears.

**-Now I understand why you are manipulable! You are a great naive and so susceptible to deceive yourself.**

_-It's not true!_ \- What he said seemed to sound like a scream, but it turned out a mere whisper.

- **You really are someone adorable ... so much that I want to vomit. I can understand why you are in trouble and, therefore, that you are here.**

- **If you know, get me out of here ... I have to escape from this problem** -Try to get up to go to where that entity is, but his body does not respond.

- **Help you? you're funny. You know you are in this for your own fault, so do yourself the favor and stop crying because you ruin my fun of seeing you miserable.**

_-It's not my fault! Orion cheated on me._

- **You let yourself be fooled. I told you, you are like clay; so moldable that the enemy can create and / or do in you.**

- _I will not let them manipulate me ... I will never betray what I love the most!_

- **We'll see ... for now** -Inamori feels heavy both his mind and his body, it is useless to keep his conscience so, the last thing he can hear before falling into blackness is

**-It will be fun to corrupt you.**

.

.

The dark-haired man opens his eyes with annoyance and has a hard time focusing his eyes, but at least he can glimpse an automatic door. Wasn't it the same door as the place where he is held captive? Now that he realized, he was trapped in that chair and could hear a strange sound that lets you know where it came from.

-How is the process going?

-It goes by 20%, so the process is expected to last a little less than desired.

-That child is so susceptible, now I can understand why the president had him in his sights. It will be a great acquisition for the organization.

 _"Process? What are they ... doing to me?"_ He whispers passively in his struggle to stay awake, but he felt his mind cloud his thoughts and actions.

-Dad ... Where are you? ... help me that I am afraid-I could feel salty drops born from his eyes, his voice is broken making the sound of his words seem mere murmurs.

-I have to fight ... I have to ... His eyes next to his conscience falls into darkness again and then hears a voice that freezes him.

.

.

- **Fight? Against whom?** \- Asuto opens his eyes and sees himself again in the desolate place, only a little changed: There was a dead tree with leafless branches, the grass was dry and many stones surround the place as if it were a circle. In front of him, this unknown identity watching him as if he were a predator about to engulf its prey, this spectral figure it generated absolute fear, but still tried to be brave.

- _I ... fight ... Orion_ -He didn't know what was happening to him, until recently I could stay sane with his words, but now it was hard for him to say anything.

- **Orion? That foundation only does its thing. Why fight something that just wants to help those who need it?**

- _They hurt ... soccer is getting corrupted._

- **Corrupt? Soccer is soccer so it is impossible for what you say to happen**.

- _The fun isn't ... Orion wants to get dirty and hurt ..._

- **I see ... your memories tell me that they hurt you and your friends, so they closed any way of seeing a different face of that organization. You even refused to accept what they showed you today.**

From the right side of where it is located, a cloud forms which becomes a kind of memory, but not just any, but a specific one.

- _That was .._.- Inamori observes when I speak with that young aspiring disciple of Orion, there he tried to convince him to join the organization to save the world, but he rejected him saying that he would never betray his team and soccer that so much appreciate.

**-Exactly, your first mistake was to accept coming only to that place, while the second was to refuse that offer.**

_-I don't regret my decision._

- **And what capture you? Magnificent decision; Besides being naive, you are an idiot.**

_-I'm not!_

- **Only an idiot can think of rejecting being in the wolf's mouth. And unless they tried to see a different point of view from what you consider "enemy."**

- _It is, Orion will not save this world if he continues to use orthodox methods to achieve his mission_ -In a moment of lucidity, Inamori leans on that lifeless trunk to face that spectrum.

\- **Even being better tends to use low tricks to achieve anything. No one is exempt from it ... including you.**

- _Not true, I'm not like them._

- **Will you save someone from filth just for being right? You do not know how to suffer the majority that Orion has helped since your life was comfort. Do you understand what that boy you met suffered?**

- _I ..._ \- Again that cloud provides a kind of images, in an equal or worse place where it is currently. Desolate and dirty streets, people with clothes at least that allow them to use, even if they were mere rags, the faces of the majority marked by famine and despair.

For Asuto, his heart cringed to see the state of that place he was observing. He knew that, in the world, poverty existed in some countries, but he never thought to what extreme inequality was due to lack of resources; He could see how a boy who covered a brown robe was running away from some adults quickly since he had some loaves in his hands.

- _He is ..._ \- He whispers surprised to see the unfortunate physique of that child, his messy hair, his unhygienic skin, some wounds and bruises on hands and feet and dark circles. The child hides in one of the garbage bags and waits for his pursuers not to find him so he can sigh in relief.

- **Exact. That candidate who insisted that you see the good side of the foundation would not be surprising if you forgot what he said about his miserable life before Orion rescued him.**

- **Orion may get his hands dirty, but he does it for good. Being straight and all that would give assurance of helping those people? Because what you and your friends do is selfishness, they protect your soccer in exchange for them to continue to suffer.**

_-It's a lie ... IT'S A LIE! I..._

- **You what? ... tell me something, how much does it cost to set aside perceptions and try to at least open up new points of view? If you are still blind and deaf, you will not be saved from this.**

_-My friends will save me._

- **We'll see that-** That voice fades along with his senses and he wakes up again in what reality would be, but there was a problem.

.

.

-My thoughts ... I feel weird-His head feels as it slowly lightens, it is difficult to process an idea or a comment.

-How long is it going now?

-55%, this child is falling with the passing of the hours.

-Interesting, let's continue at this rate.

-Fall out? ... no ... I have to ... get out ...

.

.

- **You know? every time you laugh at me with your nonsense comments** -Inamori sees the landscape change again. The sky was now a mixture of black, white and gray, the clouds covered what appeared to be an eclipse of the sun and the air of the place was cold that froze it.

- _You look ... different-_ The boy comments on the appearance of that Shadow? Spectrum? since that gas mass now had the shape of a human, only the physicist is not completely defined and his eye sockets were still white with the difference that he now has red pupils.

- **As you are ... You don't realize what's happening to you, right?**

_-I ... my head feels ..._

- **Weird. It is because your mind, soul and will are succumbing to this area where you are. It will not take long for your mere existence to become a mere shell** -He scared to hear what that thing mentions. It was a failure to try to move his body and less stay at least sane.

- _Help me ... I'll do anything ... but help me_ -Begs in tears, he felt pathetic to get to that point.

- **You know what you have to do** -The player's gaze causes the creature a sigh of exasperation.

- **ACCEPT THE CURSED REALITY! That's why you're in this, leave your stupid pride and affirm what caused you to be in this place.**

- _Never..._

**-You know? Do what you want. I feel sorry for your father and your friend who try to save you, something that your friends you trust so much have not done.**

- _My father ... he betrayed me_ -It hurt to tell him that, but, it was the truth. Just remembering how that man watched his son being kidnapped and not having done anything to avoid that, it hurt a lot and that applied with Malik. How could he be so naive and believe that things would continue in their course, knowing that he not only rejected that invitation, but was in the enemy's facilities?

- **So you think? While we are talking, your team continues to train because in a short time it is the match that you were supposed to participate. None have noticed that you will not return for that note you left** -It is there that he realizes in that detail, he had warned that he would be late in returning since he would spend time with his father.

- **You noticed ... Eh? ... You were lost** -He wanted to cry, his mind succumbs to the fog as well as his senses and he only hears something that causes terror inside him.

**-And soon, you will succumb to me ...**

.

.

His eyes open lazily and he can barely fix his gaze to that door, his mind seemed as if it were molasses. The words he hears were just mere whispers.

\- Gentlemen, we are about to finish.

-How much are we going?

-85%

-Is incredible!

\- Soon we will see a new disciple.

" _Guys ... someone ... whoever ... help me_ " His soul was screaming desperately, he wanted at least one miracle to save him from this torment.

.

.

Soon he sees how 2 clouds or mirages form at his forehead: On his right, he was from his team, walking that corridor to the stadium field for the match he will not play. He could hear their voices and that conversation struck him.

**_-No one is needed, right?_ **

**_-The team is complete, so the alignment for the match is this._ **

\- _I ... Forgot?_ \- I knew he left a message warning that he would be absent for a short time and not to worry. But he never believed that his own team would reach such a point that he did not mention it despite his absence, how little was it worth to them?

To his left, there were 2 people talking to the man who caused his misfortune. He was able to identify the identities of the individuals and found it difficult to accept what his eyes saw.

- **You see it? Your friends forgot you, and those you think betrayed you are interceding in your favor.**

- _Dad ... Malik_ ...- Whispers in tears for that vision, he never believed that both will speak with the long-haired president so that he will be released from where he is held captive and that they did not have to force him to join Orion.

- **Your team that you insist on so much preferred to play instead of helping you. Those you treated as traitors, reconcile with the president for your release and they are members of the enemy you fight.**

The boy is speechless, ignoring his surroundings that was again modified: A large steep mountain lies behind him and there were more dry trees, as well as stalagmite-shaped rocks, the grass had frozen and a black sun shines the dreary place. The figure of that creature was already defined except its face.

- **What will you do? You are alone ... the only ones you can trust belong to the enemy.**

There was something, within Asuto that caused him to crack, he didn't know if it was his soul, heart, his mind or all three. Close his eyes on what he breathe between the pain coming from his chest, with difficulty he stand up while stretching his hand to where that entity is.

- **Then** -Ask seriously as the shadows surround the hopeless young man slowly.

- _I ... hate this, hate myself ... for being weak and naive._

- **And?** -That creature was smiling madly to see how the boy's eyes open, only with a difference: There was no brightness, the light lacked in those greenish irises of Inamori.

- _I want to ..._ \- He ends up whispering in something that thing finishes hearing. Suddenly, a strong wind appears next to the sound of thunder announcing a storm.

The spectrum raises his hand / claw to take the player's hand, once the contact is made, a black light surrounds both of them and blinds the human. Before he falls unconscious he can finally glimpse the appearance of that entity, and he could swear that he saw a version of himself, only that ... his eyes were red and the aura was as dark as his despair.

.

.

.

Bernard enters that room after a while, once inside he can see a young man standing with his back and black hair observing what appeared to be nothing.

-I see that you feel better, or do I misunderstand? -Question with sarcasm.

-Only tired-Whispers the player while observing his own reflex. The white-haired man could swear that the voice he heard differed when he met him, this time it was cold and monochrome.

-It's normal, not much has happened since your transition to a disciple.

-Anything else?

-If possible, I want you to play against Inazuma Japan in tomorrow's match as a member of Perfect Spark.

-Mmm I see ... only with one condition.

-What would that condition be?

-I wish I had a name or nickname for that game, I don't want anyone but a certain person to know about my identity.

-Interesting, you will face your old team under an alias to go unnoticed. You can know what will be your new entity?

Bernard opens his eyes to see how his new acquisition turns to observe him. Inside, he was satisfied to see the elder achieved under his mandate and this would only be the beginning of a new era for his organization.

He could still remember that conversation with that identity while his dull green eyes watch without emotion who will be his new leader.

_"I want you to give me power ... power to revolutionize this damn world, one as you are"_

-Be the dark hope of this world ... **Kuro**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this story, which is the first fic that I translate into English.  
> Soon I will upload more stories that I do on wattpad but translated into English on this platform.  
> See you!


End file.
